fanfictioncomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanfiction Comics Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Terra.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimate alien (Talk) 21:48, October 8, 2010 OMG!!!!!! the background looks awesome you really outdid your self and completly deserve the rights. Thanks Hey Ditto Ditto 01:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) A logo Can you make a logo for the wiki. Thanks Thanks it mean's alot coming from an expert artist like you. The Creator 22:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the logo Thanks for the logo to my series and to the site The Creator 00:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i've seen it. how do you think i know about it? Also it's pretty cool. The Creator 00:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I am going to edit my project on ben 10 fanfiction wiki but im sorta preocupied with this wiki because i just made it and yes i am going to make chapter's for Super Infestation The Creator 00:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I guess i can leave the wiki for a while and go on BFF and im not going to do the promoting thing yet because the wiki has a problem. Any unlogged user won't see the comic background. they'll see a different metal like backround so after we fix that i'll go on with the promoting idea.The Creator 00:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) So Smallvilleantonio can you fix the problem about the skin when not logged into or should i email wikia about. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 02:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) K ok i thought that was going to be a problem but i guess your right. I'll start to promote the wiki on BFF first then I'll go to Super Power Wiki and on to another The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 14:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea I got another idea. how about each user that creates a series should make like a sort of what duncan made (Pink laces productions) If each user does this there series can be found by just going to the category and picking which production they want to see. then when they click on the link to the production they will see all the series created by the creator of that production and links to all the characters. It will link all the series and characters. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 16:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Not me Duncan actually inspired me because of how he made his own production so he deserves half of the credit. also whats your's going to be called. I called mine Blank Productions. does that count for terra too also who made master battles Naw it's fine It's okay i totally understand you being busy. I once had to make a book report but i forgot so i got a book and start reading it the day before it was due but it turned out the book was 20 chapter's long. (I should have just read magic tree house) The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 00:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) So it's super nova productions right Don't worry about it i won't be mad at you be inactive on the wiki. I mean it's like a free country, right. :) The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 00:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Leaderboard When do we get that badge thing like on BFF and the avatar wiki and stuff The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 01:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No its fine you can let me do that but i have something for you to do thing's for you to do. i know you'e busy so you can take your time. I need you to crop the production picture's so they will be around the same size and to replace the series with them. i thought that soon there is going to be alot of series so i don't want the main page to fill up. How bout it How about you name you're production An Antonio Chavez Production. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 16:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) could be........Smallvilleantonio 16:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) k the Wiki is complete. now we just need more user's but i guess more will come now and then.